


Unique Characteristics

by Ayisei



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cigarettes, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn With A Small Plot, Riding, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Smoking, Topping from the Bottom, angst but theres a happy ending, capnolagnia, kiibo is rlly realistic lmao, smoking fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayisei/pseuds/Ayisei
Summary: Kokichi has an addiction, and Kiibo has a fetish.Or, Kiibo catches Kokichi smoking and finds it hot.





	Unique Characteristics

Breakfast was unusually quiet today. Everybody was eating in silence; forks clinking, chewing noises, and occasional slurps. Oh, and also Kokichi’s sounds of aggravatingness. Was he okay? He seemed really anxious and angry. Well, were those really the right words to put it? Kokichi was growling and biting on his nails, obviously anxious about something. But, what?

  
Nobody seemed to notice him even though he was really loud. Kiibo perked up and politely asked if he was alright, but was harshly yelled at. “Shut the fuck up, Kiiboy! I’m fine, you dumbass robot! Like _you_ would know about human emotions!” Kokichi growled, his voice deeper than usual, and he had gotten even more angry than he had been previously and left without another word, stomping out and slamming the door shut behind him. Was he going to be alright? There was definitely something wrong and Kiibo knew it, whether he was a robot or not.

  
Everybody was staring at Kiibo as if he had done something wrong. “Huh W-What?” He frowned. “Did you really think you were going to get a straight answer from _him?”_ Asked an annoyed Rantaro, an eyebrow raised in blatant curiousness. Kiibo said nothing and only frowned even more in response, looking down at the table as if he were ashamed with himself for just _caring_ about the dictator.

  
Outside, Kokichi whisper-yelled for Monokuma, his anxiousness rising. He began to scratch at his arms almost in a panic. Monokuma was taking way too long to get here, whereas, another time he’d be here in an instant.

  
Kokichi raised his voice a bit and out came Monokuma. “What?! What do you want?!” He huffed, obviously having been in the middle of doing something and was rudely interrupted by Kokichi.

  
Kokichi thought about his request and cleared his throat, “I need some cigs. Can you do me a simple favour and get some for me? Or are you too pathetic of a robot like Kiiboy?” He smirked, obviously manipulating Monokuma to his face. Kokichi had a bit of a smoking addiction and since he’d been at this place, he was having pretty bad withdrawal symptoms. He’d get irritated easily, he was constantly tapping, and he just overall felt like shit.

  
Monokuma laughed at Kokichi’s daring request. “Suuure! Why not! But! No smoking inside! Outside only!” Monokuma demanded. Kokichi rolled his eyes, but complied. “Fine with me.” He flashed Monokuma a wide-eyed smirk before quietly walking back to his dorm, expecting his requested item soon, and he really didn’t feel like being pestered by everyone this morning.

  
Despite Kokichi’s insults and rage towards his concerned inquiry, Kiibo was exceedingly worried about him. Kokichi had been acting quite odd these past few days, Kiibo noticed. He seemed.. more irate than usual, whereas he usually didn’t get easily aggitated before. Did something happen? Was he having some kind of problem? Thoughts kept rolling through Kiibo’s mind, his worry increasing tremendously by the second. He certainly had to check on the leader. There was something wrong, and he needed to help as best as he could. Even Kokichi has problems; everyone does. Though, Kokichi is rather annoying and irritating, Kiibo couldn’t take seeing him struggle like this. It was Kiibo’s duty as his friend to help him in situations like this, whether Kokichi seen him as his friend as well or not.

  
Without another thought, Kiibo stepped out of the dining hall and glanced around. Where would he have gone? Somewhere secluded probably. He walked toward the dorms, concluding that Kokichi probably went to his room, as anywhere else he would have eventually ran into someone. Opening the doors, he headed up the steps to Kokichi’s room. Taking a deep breath, Kiibo knocked firmly a couple of times. He heard a voice from inside.

  
“Oh? That was fast.”  
Kiibo could practically feel the smirk on Kokichi’s face.

  
Kokichi, rather excitingly, opened the door, his face plastered with enjoyment until his eyes were met with artificial ones. “Oh. It’s just you.” He grimaced.

  
Without even being let in, Kiibo walked inside. “Hey! Excuse you! This is _my_ room, you idiot!” “Yes, that is obvious.” Kiibo made a sound as if he were clearing his throat and turned around to face an annoyed Kokichi who had just turned around from closing the door. “Is there something you would like to talk about, Kokichi?” Kokichi raised a brow and made an irritated face at Kiibo. “What the hell are you even getting at?!”

  
“You seem.. more aggitated lately.” Kokichi growled, noting that Kiibo _was_ right, he _had_ been more aggitated, and there _was_ something wrong. “Would you like to talk about it? Maybe I can help.” “Fuck off and leave me alone!!” Kokichi practically screamed at him, causing Kiibo to flinch at the sudden shout. “I just wanted to help. I.. Will leave.. Sorry..”

  
Kiibo quickly left, on the verge of tears. Holding his face tightly as to not let any tears leave his eyes before he got to his room, he ran inside and slammed his door shut, tears immediately falling in copius amounts. Collapsing to the floor, his back against the door, he began to cry. All he wanted to do was help, and he got screamed at for doing something nice. It wasn’t as if he were expecting different, but he wasn’t expecting _that._ With all these feelings coming to rise, he wondered, did he have feelings for Kokichi?

  
Kokichi huffed out in annoyance as Kiibo left; Kokichi had felt a little bad for the way he reacted, but he couldn’t help how irritated he had gotten due to his withdrawals. Every second of waiting felt like needles through his skin. Just as he was about to shout for Monokuma, he came popping out out of nowhere with cigarettes and a lighter in hand. Kokichi turned around in delight. “Fuck, finally!” He growled and took the two items, now smirking once they were in hand. If they were laced, he really didn’t give a shit at this moment, he just needed to finally feel relaxed. “Just remember what I said! Do it outside!” Monokuma scolded before leaving as quick as he came.

  
Kokichi immediately left his room to go outside. He looked around sceptically. He didn’t want people seeing or finding out because god knows what they’d say and do. Honestly, he couldn’t give a shit, he just didn’t want to bother with the fucking drama. Not seeing anyone around, he leant himself against the wall of the dormitory and pulled out a cigarette, placing it in his mouth and lit it. He took a deep inhale, savoring the nicotine.

  
Kiibo wheezed, crying hard. He did. He liked Kokichi. Was this real life? How could he like such a prick? As much as he would like to deny the facts, he couldn’t. He knew what were true and what weren’t. And, what was true, was that he liked Kokichi; he wanted to be his boyfriend; he wanted to be Kokichi’s everything. What hurt even more, was that he _knew_ Kokichi didn’t like him, and he _knew_ he would be turned down and rejected. Kiibo stood up, trying his best to stop crying. He had to go back to the others, they were probably worried. Sniffling a bit and wiping his tears with his arm, he left his room to go back to the dining hall.

  
Luckily, Kokichi had just finished smoking and was in the dining hall talking to everyone. When Kiibo walked inside, he was shocked to see Kokichi nonetheless, but was also shocked to notice that he was back to normal. Did.. he do something to help somehow? No. Probably not. Kiibo tried to keep a calm and collected face, but it was obviously forced. He avoided eye-contact with everyone and sat down in his spot, staring down at the table.

  
Kokichi didn’t have to look over to know who had just came in. Everybody was in here but him; Kiibo. Kokichi didn’t look up nor hesitate as he continued his conversation with Rantaro. Kokichi could see Kiibo in his peripheal vision, noticing his depressing demeanor rather than his normally-upbeat one. Once he was finished with his conversation, he stood up and left, not wanting to deal with Kiibo. He sighed in utter annoyance, hands in his pockets as he walked around aimlessly. His thoughts got the better of him, and he began to feel guilty for the way he treated Kiibo; not that he would admit that to his face. He did deep down care for the robot. He growled loudly, ruffling his hair in vexation. Taking a deep breath, he shoved his hand in his pockets once more.

  
Kiibo watched Kokichi leave instantly and frowned once more, but instead of staying there and whining, he wanted to speak his mind to the smaller boy. With confidence, he stood up and exited the dining hall a bit after Kokichi had left.

  
Kiibo noticed Kokichi was walking around a bit, and was intrigued, so instead of talking to him, Kiibo discretely watched him from afar in curiosity. Kokichi seemed distressed. Wait. Where did he get those from? And.. what? He was a smoker? Oh.. so that’s why he’d been irritated lately.. What Kiibo didn’t expect, was for his face to go a dark red, and his fans to kick up the pace as if his heart were racing. Why did he find this so.. irresistibly.. _hot?_ He squealed in shock and embarassment as Kokichi had turned around, catching him staring. The only thing that came to mind to do was to run to his room. Why? To avoid confrontation! He didn’t want to admit that his crush turned him on by _smoking!_

  
“Hey!” Kokichi finished his cigarette and chased after Kiibo. Why was he staring? Was he shocked? Well, obviously, yeah. But, why didn’t he atleast say something? And, why was he running off? He growled, chasing after the taller. Kiibo had made it inside his room, but unfortunately for him, Kokichi knew how to pick locks. And, so, with this talent, he successfully entered Kiibo’s room, shutting the door back once he was inside. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” Kokichi glared.

  
Kiibo was internally freaking out at this point. “P-Please, leave!” His face was still a strawberry red, and his collar still covered the lower half of his face; which he was extremely glad for right now. Except when Kokichi tried to push it down. “Look at me when I’m talking to you!” Kiibo tried to pull away, stepping back a bit. “H-Hey! Let go!” He gasped as he tripped, falling back onto the bed with Kokichi on top of him. This made his face go an even darker shade of red. “G-Get o-ff!” His voice broke embarassingly, and he tried to push Kokichi off, but somehow the smaller was stronger and stayed on his lap. “Kokichi!” Kiibo whined.

  
Kokichi stared down at Kiibo, expressionless. “You got turned on by that didn’t you?” His expressionless features instantly morphed into one of sinisterity, a wide smirk plastered onto his face.

  
“H-Huh? By what?” Kiibo tried to play it off, but he obviously knew what Kokichi was talking about.

  
“Me smoking of course~!” Kokichi’s eyes lit up in amusement.

  
Kiibo only responded by looking away. He didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t want to lie; it’d just be obvious, especially to the root of lies himself.

  
Kokichi knew he was right by Kiibo’s reaction and let out a boistrous laugh causing the bottom to frown in denial. “Aww~ My cute little Kiiboy is so dirty~” Kokichi slowly and dramatically bit his lip, keeping eye contact with Kiibo.

  
Kiibo shuddered, and looked away shyly. That got his fans going even more. Because, damn that was so hot. He bit his lip as a way to shut himself up from saying something embarassing, or god forbid, _noises._

  
Kokichi tilted his head to the side in confusion. There was something odd proding at his thigh. He looked down at where he felt the strange feeling and looked up at Kiibo with a fiery smirk; his eyes seemed to light up even more.

  
Kiibo was a bit confused. What was that look all about. “Um?..” Was all he could choke out as a way to ask what Kokichi meant. “Ah. Of course you’re confused.” Kokichi deeply chuckled in amusement. “You have a boner over _me,_ silly!” At hearing this, Kiibo immediately looked down, and his eyes widened in pure shock and humiliation. “I-I’m so sorry!” He looked back up at Kokichi, a look of shock in his eyes.

  
“Aw, don’t be like that~ I’ll give you what you want~” Kokichi began to get up but Kiibo stopped him in the process. “Wait!” Kokichi raised a brow, both in confusion and curiousness. “I.. need to tell you something first..”

  
“Oh? Then continue.” Kokichi’s eyes were all on him. He had to tell him. It had to get out of his system; especially before anything escalated, even though he knew he’d get denied. It was a quiet couple of minutes consisting of Kiibo trying to form the right words together in his mind.

  
Kiibo made a small whine of embarassment and looked up at Kokichi with innocent eyes, playing with his fingers shyly. “I... like you.. Kokichi..” He squeezed his eyes shut, afraid of the denial that awaited him. Opening one eye, he looked up at Kokichi to see what his reaction was.

  
Kokichi had a wide smirk plastered on his face. “Awww~! Kiiboy likes being dominated by me!~” “I-I didn’t say that!” Kiibo retorted back immediately, shocked at the sudden conclusion Kokichi had gathered.

  
“Oh?~ How about we test that?~” Kokichi slowly slid his hands further up Kiibo’s chest, his face getting closer and closer as he done so; their faces now only inches apart.

  
Kiibo’s eyes widened. He knew what Kokichi was talking about. Though, truth be told, he wanted this, but he was nervous. Very nervous. He had 0 experience so he had no clue as to what to expect or do.

  
“Just follow my lead~” Kokichi spoke almost at a whisper. He smirked; he knew exactly what Kiibo was thinking due to the way he was reacting. However, those thoughts quickly receded as Kiibo felt gentle lips touch his own.

  
He gasped in response. This was such an alien feeling to him, but it felt nice. After mentally freaking out, he calmed down and closed his eyes, trying to immitate Kokichi’s movements. This was Kiibo’s first kiss and it was magical. It felt so good, and he didn’t want to ever leave Kokichi’s soft lips. But, he had to so Kokichi could catch his breath.

  
Kiibo whimpered quietly as Kokichi pulled away, licking his lips. Kokichi sighed at the abundance of clothing. “These need to go.” He grabbed his shirt from the bottom and pulled it off, showing off his milky white skin. This made Kiibo stare in awe.

  
Kokichi was beautiful, and though Kiibo had no experience, he wanted to so he could give Kokichi maximum pleasure. But, he would have to learn so that he could do so in the future. _If_ there was a future between them.

  
Kiibo shyly looked up at Kokichi, a bit confused as to what was next. “So, you _do_ have a dick, huh?”  
Kokichi smirked. “I, uh, yes, I do acquire male genitals per say..” “How does it work?” Kokichi cocked his head to the side. “Can you get hard? Do you cum? C’mon! Tell me!” He whined. Kiibo took a deep breath, as he was very embarassed to talk about this certain part of his body. “Yes, to both.” He said quietly.

  
Kokichi looked around at Kiibo’s waist, a bit confused as to how his “clothes” worked. “So, how do you get to it?” He groaned in confusion. “M-My tights come off..” Kiibo looked away, his face colouring red again. “There’s a button to release them so they can be removed..” He pointed to said button and immediately pulled away. His fans were running fast. What was Kokichi going to do?

  
Kokichi giggled and quickly pressed the button. Grabbing ahold of the band, he kept eye contact with Kiibo as he slowly slid the tights down. Kiibo placed a hand over his mouth. Kokichi was going to see his _dick!_ He couldn’t help but freak out a bit at someone seeing such intimate parts.

  
Once Kiibo’s tights were pulled down a certain amount, his cock sprung out, causing him to let out a squeal of embarassment. “D-Don’t look at it, please!” Kokichi slid the tights off and looked down at Kiibo. “But, I have to suck it somehow, Kiibabe!” He spoke with a slight pouty whine.

  
“W-What?!” Kiibo’s eyes widened. Why was he going to put it in his mouth?! Well, he’d certainly find out soon.

  
Kokichi’s eyes widened as he looked down at Kiibo’s cock. It was basically an extremely realistic dildo with a bit bigger-than-average size and girth.  “Wow!” He stared in awe. “It’s so realistic and big!” “K-Kokichi! Stop t-talking about it!” Kiibo squeezed his eyes shut. Why won’t he quit talking about it so nonchalently! It’s not as if it’s something new to him! He has one too!

  
Kokichi slid in between Kiibo’s legs, slowly rubbing his thighs. “Does this feel good, _babe?”_ Kiibo’s mouth dropped at the sudden change in name. “W-What’s with the name?!” He bit his lip hard. He didn’t want to admit it, even though it was obvious, but the name made him harder it seemed.

  
Kokichi deeply chuckled at this. He looked down at Kiibo, keeping eye contact as he wrapped a hand around his cock and slowly lowered his mouth to the tip. He flicked his tongue around the slit and slid his mouth around as much of Kiibo’s cock as he could, using his hand to access the rest he couldn’t reach.

  
Kiibo gasped at the foreign feeling. He abruptly tipped his head back and tried to quiet himself. He didn’t want to embarass himself even more than he had already.

  
Kokichi began to bob his head at a slow steady rhythm, his hand soon joining the pace. He smirked at Kiibo’s reaction and sped up the pace even more. Kiibo’s reaction was really hot, and he yearned to see more, better yet, _hear_ more. He hummed around Kiibo’s shaft, causing a soft moan to slip out from the robot.

  
Kiibo couldn’t hold it in anymore. This just felt so good, it was almost impossible to keep himself quiet anymore. He quietly moaned out Kokichi’s name, hoping the other hadn’t heard him.

  
Kokichi pulled his mouth and hand away and used his tongue to tease the head of Kiibo’s cock. “Mm~” He smirked, pulling away. Kiibo whined out, no longer feeling the pleasure of Kokichi’s warm, wet mouth.

  
“Don’t worry.” Kokichi giggled in enjoyment. “It’ll get better~” He stood up and removed his pants and boxers with ease. Kiibo was obviously staring and Kokichi knew it. “Like what you see, hm?” “S-Sorry!”

  
Kokichi reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a drawer, grabbing the lube. Still straddling Kiibo’s hips, Kokichi poured some lube onto his fingers and leaned forward, catching Kiibo’s lips into another kiss once more. Kokichi rubbed his hole with his lubbed fingers and slowly slid one in, gasping into the kiss.

  
Kokichi decided to kick things up a bit by running his tongue along Kiibo’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Obviously, due to Kiibo’s lack of knowledge in intercourse, he was oblivious to the question. But, Kokichi was able to slide his tongue inside Kiibo’s mouth despite lack of opening it.

  
Kokichi began to slide his finger in and out of his hole roughly, moaning into Kiibo’s mouth. He had fingered himself often, and because of that, he was able to slide in a second finger with ease. This caused him to moan out the other’s name.

  
Kiibo pulled away, worried that the smaller was in pain, but was met with a pleasure filled Kokichi. “Kokichi.. you.. look so hot..” Kiibo didn’t let Kokichi reply, and instead pulled him into a heated kiss. He wrapped his tongue around Kokichi’s, moaning in response to the unique feeling.

  
Kokichi slid in a third finger and began to scissor himself. Kiibo was big, and he didn’t want to hurt himself, so he knew it was best to be ready. He pulled away from the kiss to regain his breath.

  
Kiibo looked at Kokichi’s chest. He knew nipples were sensitive so he thought maybe pleasure would arise in Kokichi if he played with them. He leaned in closer to one of Kokichi’s nipples and wrapped his lips around one, his fingers playing with the other one.

  
Kokichi let out a long drawn out moan, panting a bit at the stimulation from two different places. He pulled his fingers out and pushed Kiibo’s head away. “Lay back.” Kokichi demanded with a fierce tone.

  
Kiibo did as told and layed back, looking up at Kokichi with lust filled eyes.

  
Kokichi hovered over Kiibo’s cock and positioned it over his hole, slowing sliding down onto it. He bit his lip, letting out a mumbled curse. _“Fuck,_ you’re so huge!” He hissed out as he slid further down Kiibo’s cock. Kiibo moaned loudly at the feeling of Kokichi’s tight hole. “Shit!” He cursed under his breath, taking in a deep inhale.

  
Kokichi smirked and reached over for his pants, pulling out a cigarette and his lighter. Kiibo watched Kokichi, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Kokichi seductively chuckled at Kiibo’s reaction and put the cigarette in his mouth and lit it. Kiibo gasped at the sudden rise in horniness at the sight. He bit his lip, watching Kokichi.

  
Kokichi smirked, slowly blowing smoke into Kiibo’s face. This caused a low moan to rise out from the taller. “Kokichiii!” He whined, biting his lip harder. Kokichi began to ride Kiibo as he smoked his cigarette. “Mm. Fuck, Kiibo.” He sexily moaned out. Seeing Kiibo all hot and bothered got him going, and he loved it. It was so hot seeing him like this.

  
“Yeah, fuck me!” Kokichi tipped his head back, blowing some smoke out. Kiibo took a deep breath and tightly grabbed Kokichi’s hips. He positioned himself and began to thrust hard into Kokichi. “Ah! _Shit!”_ Kokichi growled out in pleasure. Kiibo gradually sped up, the both of them becoming panting and moaning messes. “Ahh. Kokichi.” Kiibo softly moaned out, thrusting faster and harder into Kokichi.

  
“Shit! Shit Shit!” Kokichi cursed. “I’m gonna cum!” He gripped hard at Kiibo’s shoulders, bouncing himself faster. His moans became loud and high-pitched as he came all over Kiibo’s chest. However, Kiibo wasn’t finished yet. Kokichi was almost done with his cigarette, and Kiibo still watched him smoke it. He couldn’t pinpoint why it was so hot for him, but it was. “Ah! Ah! Ah!” Kiibo loudly moaned out, getting closer to his orgasm.

  
“Cum inside of me, baby.” Kokichi licked his lips as he watched Kiibo’s countenance as he continued to thrust inside of him. Kiibo’s breathing became heavy. “Kokichi! Shit! I love you so much! Ah!” He squeezed his eyes shut as he came into Kokichi.

  
Hearing Kiibo’s confession, Kokichi blushed. But, the feeling was soon dismissed with the hot and sexy feeling of Kiibo’s cum in his ass, causing him to softly moan at the feeling. Kokichi slowly rode out his orgasm and slid off, Kiibo’s cum dripping out of his hole. “Wow, Kiibaby! You came so much inside of me!” He seductively giggled and reached a finger down, cum dripping onto it. He brung it up to his mouth and licked the cum off, looking at Kiibo as he done so. “Mm~” Kiibo blushed darkly as he watched Kokichi’s dirty actions.

  
Kokichi giggled and stood up to put out his cigarette and clean himself up. Kiibo got up as well to help Kokichi. “H-Here, let me help.” He grabbed a towel and dried off Kokichi of sweat. He then grabbed a small damp wash cloth and cleaned up his ass.

Kokichi turned around and gave Kiibo a soft hug. “I love you too, Kiibo.” He blushed, hugging Kiibo harder. Kiibo smiled and hugged back. “I love you too, boyfriend.” He smiled even more at hearing such words. He was truly one happy in-love robot.

**Author's Note:**

> “damnit kokichi i told you to smoke INSIDE!!”
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed! i take ideas but no requests, so if you have an idea for one, lemme know and might utilize it!


End file.
